What happens if you get help with your homework
by FB Slim
Summary: A nice fluffy non lovehate LilyJames fic written ages ago, and long before OotP. James is struggling with his Charms, and Lily needs help with Transfiguration, so they decide to help each other. My first & best fic. R&R!


Disclaimer: I know I don't own the characters, you know I don't own the characters, stop giving me an inferiority complex

OMG! A Lily and James fic that isn't love/hate! Aren't you amazed?

Disclaimer: I know I don't own the characters, you know I don't own the characters, stop giving me an inferiority complex!

Claimer: I do however own Natasha (Nats) and Kimberly (Kim) and the crappy plot.

****

Look What Comes of Help with Homework

"There's no point, I just can't figure out how to do the stupid charm," James complained to his 7th year friends Sirius and Remus. "I know who could help us though," grinned Sirius. "Kim, Nats, Lily, get over here!" From the other side of the Griffindor Common Room the girls stood up. "Why did you ask Lily over?" hissed James. "Well," Sirius said, before taking a deep breath. "I'm going out with Nats, Remus is going out with Kim, we can't work with our girls because it'll end up in a tonsil hockey match, we can't let anyone work with our girls or we'll get jealous, and seeing as you're leader, you get to work with Lily." After this, Sirius stopped, panting, as he had said all of this in one large breath.

By this time, the girls had arrived. "What is it?" asked Lily irritably. "We're working on the Transfiguration spell." "You're in luck," said Sirius, his grin growing wider. "Jamesy boy here has agreed to help you with it if you help us with the charm." The Head Boy and Girl caught each other's eyes and James winked. Lily felt a scarlet blush creep over her face. She knew she liked James, she just didn't want to admit it. Her friends teased her constantly about it. "Okay," she finally agreed.

Lily was to help James first. "You point your wand at the object and say: _Transportus Apparatus! _Then think where you would like the object to go."James did as he was told and pointed to the chair Sirius was sitting on. Suddenly, it disappeared from under him and appeared behind James! He grinned at Sirius' scowl and sat down. Soon the entire common room had a quick Feng Shui session. Then he progressed on to moving people. Nats landed in Sirius' arms and Kim in Remus'. Then, without thinking, he turned on Lily. Suddenly, she was gone.

"Where did you will her?" shrieked Kim, tearing her mouth away from Moony's. "I don't know!" yelled James, clearly frustrated. "Don't worry, I'm here," came Lily's voice as she walked down the stairs leading to the boy's dormitory. "I was lying in James' bed." Sirius sniggered. "So THAT's where you wanted her!" Lily interrupted his gleeful cackling. "They actually keep it quite tidy…" "Oh no! Our deepest secret revealed!" moaned Remus playfully. "And look what I found in James' drawer!" From behind her back, she held up a pair of blue boxers with teddy bears printed on them. Everyone burst out laughing. Blushing furiously, he snatched them away from her. "Time for the Transfiguration homework!" he said.

"Okay, this is more complex. You need to have a certain body position." He put his arms around her waist, receiving some oohs, and ahs. Ignoring them, he lifted her arms and held her correctly. _Oh, my. Now here's something I could get used to. I could stay like this all day. She is the perfect shape, as if she was made just for me. _"Now all you say is _Metamorphosis!_" Lily pointed to a spare piece of parchment and uttered the words. Instantly, it turned into a dove. Taken by surprise, Lily fell back, landing in James' arms, earning some wolf whistles from Sirius and Remus.

Without warning, James reached down and kissed her passionately. Surprised at first, she tensed, but then relaxed into his arms and melted, bringing her arms around his neck as she did so. After they had finished, Sirius said: "Wow! 57 seconds! Not even Nats and I could get that!" "We could try," she said slyly, and brought him to her level, and well, *cough*. "So could we," stated Kim, and she and Remus were at it too. "Shall we join them?" asked James, grinning. "But of course!" she answered, and soon they were all making out. Let's leave it there before it gets, ah, rude.

This is just something I decided to post. It is not related to my Phoenix's Gift story. Just a quick, one chapter MWPP (without the Wormtail, I don't like him).


End file.
